


Discreet.

by softperfuma



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28771599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softperfuma/pseuds/softperfuma
Summary: Kuvira isn't usually one for spontaneity, but when she is, she'd prefer to keep it private.
Relationships: Kuvira (Avatar)/Reader
Kudos: 28





	Discreet.

**Author's Note:**

> A one word prompt submitted on Tumblr.

“So you’re not a hugger? Color me surprised.”

Kuvira scoffed at the comment, pulling the satchel of lotus roots higher on her shoulder. The path back to the main compound wasn’t long, but under the gaze of the scorching summer sun, it felt along the lines of endless. She looked in your direction, eyes following the lines of your body as you shuffled the weight of your own burden, a bag about the same weight and length as hers.

“If there was any indication that I was one for hugs, I promise it was a mistake.”

You laughed at her response, sighing in relief as the buildings grew, the two of you drawing closer. The white paint was a sight of solace in the heat despite also signaling the lack of freedom for you both. Even though it wasn’t cold metal bars under the cover of night, it was still a prison. One that you’d both be condemned to as you paid for your transgressions in full.

Rolling your head back to face the sky, a smile spread across your face as you spoke back. “Aw, really? Could’ve fooled me. But I think a few hugs would do you some good.”

Kuvira rolled her eyes, taking the lead as you both used the back entrance to one of the kitchens. A voice called out as your boots squeaked across the floor, its owner hidden in the adjacent room. “Morning, you guys! Thanks for getting up so early for the lotus!”

“As if we had a choice,” Kuvira muttered under her breath, dropping her satchel on one of the tables to be mined through and cleaned later. Following her motion, you swung your share onto the space beside hers, giving her a light shove before answering the faceless voice.

“You’re welcome Lei! I’ll be back in a few hours to clean up after prep, alright?”

“You’re an angel!” he sung, making a short appearance in the doorway to wave at you both. It was lost on Kuvira, who was already on her way out the door. 

You kept hot on her heels, the both of you following the path to the dormitories that housed your rooms. Catching up to make pace with her, you studied her face, wondering where the sudden shift had come from. “What’s wrong? You usually find Lei pretty tolerable.”

“He’s killed three people.”

“He also makes a mean stir-fry,” you countered, opening the door for her once you reached the building. “And do you know why he killed three people? It’s pretty crazy actually-”

“I don’t believe it’s crazy enough for me to care.” Making her way to her room, she stalked in, swinging the door behind her. She didn’t expect you to catch it before it clicked shut, or follow her in to confront her. You were quick to toe out of your still-damp boots, the resistance they gave as you set them next to Kuvira’s only adding to your frustration.

“Okay, what the hell is up with you? You’ve been off since we got up this morning. And I know you probably see me as someone you’re stuck with, and not someone you actually like, but I’d really appreciate some basic level of respect.”

Kuvira sighed, sliding the back of her hand across her forehead and sucking her teeth when it came back dirty. She didn’t know how today would unfold, but she wasn’t prepared to get scolded by you after hours of wading through pondwater.

“If you woke up on the wrong side of the bed or just really hate hugs, that’s fine,” you continued. “But don’t take it out on me.”

“I don’t hate them.” she mumbled. Unable to hear her, you stepped closer, meeting her in the middle of her room. “What was that?”

“I don’t hate them,” she said louder, looking up to lock eyes with you. “I just… never quite had enough to know how to feel about them.”

You stared at her, eyes wide as you processed the information she was sharing with you. Processed that she was sharing at all. Two years in neighboring rooms and all you knew about her was what you read in the papers before your sentence was decided. You could feel your brow in knots as you tried to come up with a reply. “I-”

“I understand I was a bit…insufferable today. I apologize.”

Still shocked, your eyes left hers to study the floor instead. The silence was heavy on you both, and it wasn’t until you heard a deep exhale, a preparation to speak, before you decided to say your piece.

“Come here.”

Kuvira’s fists unraveled as she looked at you, through you even, trying to find the meaning to your words. “What did you say?”

You found her eyes again, firm as you used your gaze and words to challenge her. “Come here, Kuvira.” She stared at you as you stretched your arms ahead, widening them slightly as you waited for her to fill them.

“You can’t be serious.”

“I am,” you said crossly, widening your arms a bit more. “You said you didn’t have enough to know how to feel, right? So come here. Now, before I change my mind.” 

You frowned, standing up a little straighter as you steeled yourself for rejection. The disbelief on Kuvira’s face was unmistakable, and even though you knew what the outcome would be, you held your position until it was certain that she wouldn’t entertain you.

But she surprised you. As she often did. She tentatively took a step forward, before steeling her nerves, quickly closing the distance to wrap her arms around you. 

Sinking into her, you wrapped your arms around her waist, exchanging the moan you wanted to let out for a soft sigh, quiet against her shoulder. After a few moments like that, of feeling her chest rise against yours, of taking in the lingering smell of jasmine from her shower the evening before, you let out a light laugh, resting your chin atop her shoulder so she could clearly hear your voice.

“So you’re a hugger after all,” you breathed, diving back into the crook of her shoulder. She opened her mouth to answer, but the words caught in her throat as your lips grazed against her neck before finding comfort in her shirt collar. After a moment’s hesitation, she finally spoke.

“Shut up,” she grumbled softly. “This doesn’t change-”

“I forgive you,” you sighed, pulling her in tighter, hating the idea of any possible space between the two of you. You let the silence settle again, lounging over the both of you as warm as the heat you continued to share. You drew longer breaths, letting the scent of her fill you as you tried to etch the moment deep into your memory, knowing you wouldn’t have one like it again.

Fearing the minutes had stretched on for too long, you began to pull back, swallowing hard as you realized that your waists still met at your closeness.

“You should probably shower, Kuvira. You smell.”

She laughed, and you felt as though your heart would burst. “You say that as if you hated it, but you seemed to be breathing rather deeply.”

You frowned at the reality of being caught, wanting to give her another shove but refusing to untangle yourself from her arms. “Shut up.”

She laughed again, her head cocking back as you tried to commit the sound to memory. You wanted it so badly. On repeat, straight from the source, but knowing it was an impossibility.

An impossibility until she looked down at you again, the look in her eyes melting into something much warmer. Carnal.

“You should take a shower as well,” she said, her voice dripping with something you couldn’t quite put your finger on. But you wanted to. Spirits, you wanted to.

“Yeah, of course.” Your voice devolved into a whisper as you followed her gaze. Back and forth, her eyes traveled. From your lips, to your eyes, and back again.

“Then you better get going.” she whispered, still holding you in her arms.

The seconds stretched on too long for your liking. Finally she was here, quite literally in the palm of your hands, but there was still a chasm between the pair of you that was absolutely infuriating. And as confident as Kuvira always was, she was surprising you again. Surprising you by hesitating, surprising by not jumping at the chance to get what she wanted. It was as if what she wanted was too fragile to grab, for fear that it might shatter in her hands.

But it was too much. And you were far too impatient.

“Fuck it,” you whispered, reaching up to grab her by the neck. Pulling her in, you make your first mark on her lips and relish at the sound. Her moans tasted sweet on your tongue, and you felt your mouth break into a smile as she gasped between kisses. You kept at her lips, begging over and over for the taste of her as her hands hooked beneath your thighs and hoisted you up against her. You joked about being lighter than the roots you carried that morning, but the quip didn’t last as she sucked hard on your bottom lip, your legs wrapping tighter around her waist.

______________________________

Kuvira was chasing the tail end of curfew, wanting to get back to her room before final call. She tugged her gloves off and held them in one hand as she walked. She didn’t mind tossing the garbage, but the smell it tended to leave on the fabric left a lot to be desired. Finally reaching her building, she was met by a figure half casted by darkness, holding the door for her.

“Kuvira, hi!” Lei chirped, moving aside so she could grab the door. She thanked him, making her way to her room before he stopped her.

“Oh Spirits, Kuvira, are you alright? What’s that on your shoulder?”

Her hand flew to where Lei was pointing, brows furling as she realized her gloves were still between her fingers. Switching hands, she searched the skin for any abrasions, wondering what could possibly be wrong-

Until she remembered the feeling of your teeth at her skin, biting a trail down her chest as she egged you on.

“Must’ve been from this morning,” she replied smoothly, hoping the dim light would shroud the growing blush on her cheeks. “The strap from the satchels dug into my skin pretty badly.” She could hear the pity in his voice as he answered.

“Oh, how terrible! Well I think there’s salve in the infirmary so be sure to grab as much as you need.”

“Of course,” she said, bidding him goodnight before disappearing down the hall. The hallway that led to the infirmary came and went, Kuvira passing it by as she made her way to her room. She wasn’t in pain, and she had no intention of using a salve.

She just wanted your mouth on her again. This time, in place that was a bit more discreet.


End file.
